Ugly Tsuna! XD
by Darkgust
Summary: as title suggest, Tsuna was considered as ugly teen with big geeky glasses, slightly joint monobrow  but not heavily , a medium visible moustache... and yea.. you guessed it... his life gona be full of twists and turns... enjoy & please leave comment  D
1. Chapter 1: Intro Tsuna

**Hello everyone... I have got a month free so I thought why not write a story about KHR... **

**But guys I am fairly new at it so please be honest and make a less criticism plz =p**

**After all... I am not a writer but a merely a fan of KHR romance...**

**Oh yea... btw I don't OWN KHR... and the story might be or might not be what you aspect of so, enjoy!**

_There was a small kid walking along a playground field carrying a lunch box in his hands. To describe his appearance; he had a tender hazel coloured iris in the centre surrounded by truly honey coloured pupil drawing attention towards the boy's beautiful big eyes; his skin as smooth as baby's bottom; very fragile, as if even a little tiny dust in the air could ruin god's perfection. And his hair looked as soft as whipped cream spiked up, a real masterpiece to look at; his hands and legs were like a puffed up dough, overall, he looked petite but pure. Untouched. Even though he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a sky blue shorts with _**_13_**_printed in blue on his bottom and a pair of white trainers; an average clothing as everyone else, he stood out because of his physical features._

_When suddenly another kid shouted at him from the playground, "Oi, loner!" responding to the call, the small kid faced towards the owner of the sound with eyebrows raised slightly and his tiny mouth opened in a shape like an 'o'. _

"_Come here!" he waved from the swing in the playground._

_For some reason, the small kid's face brightened up and he ran towards the other kid with his tiny feet taking tiny steps; if the shoe was to make a sound, it would sound something like 'puk-puk', 'puk-puk'. He ran up to the other kid carrying his lunch box with him. The other kid with obvious bad motives smirked at the boy's innocence, "Give me that"._

_The small kid handed over the lunch box without any worry; with full grin in his face, excited, "OK"._

"_Now, BUZZ OFF, lammo!" as soon as he said that, the happy grin from the small kid's face slipped off, "b-but... mama packed lunch for me... I-I thought we gona chhare it..." [He is a kid – so he pronounce 'sh' to 'chh'] His face gloomed up; the kid was at the verge of desperation; tears were almost at the peak of coming out. The other kid carried on, uninterested; looking at the lunch box instead, "what did I tell ya... I can't eat with your dogface watching me, now buzz of-" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence when a little taller kid stopped the nasty kid from opening the box..._

"_Now that's not very nice, is it?" _

_Seeing the taller kid, the nasty kid gritted his teeth and left cursing the two... perhaps he thought 2 at 1 is a bad idea and he would be outnumbered. _

_The small kid stood there... watching in awe..._

"_Haha, I am sorry about that, here you go" the taller kid handed a squared box with soft smile on his face; while putting the other hand on the back of his head as if telling the other kid no need to praise him. The box was wrapped in light blue cotton cloth with initial '_**_T.S._**_' printed on one side. Still looking at the taller kid, the small kid held the box, "th-thank you..." he replied with a small smile._

_At that, the taller kid changed the subject, "so your name starts with 'T', hahaha... how funny, mine too". The small kid broke his stare and nodded, and looked up with his bright smile; introducing himself to the taller kid, "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you."_

"_So, it's Tsuna, for short right?" the taller kid grinned at Tsuna._

_Seeing that, Tsuna smiled even brighter with slight blush on his baby cheeks. [At the time; admiration]_

_The taller kid started to introduce himself to Tsuna, "Oh, and I am -"_

The alarm went on, "WAKE UP YOU, A**H***! IT'S MORNING!"

A teen boy woke up as fast as lightning bolt from his straight lumber like sleeping position, but he still had his eyes closed. *yawn* he rubbed his eye, and stretched his arms as he yawned. He stopped the alarm, looked at the clock, "its 7:30..." and stayed still for a minute or so.

"It's that dream again, huh..." he whispered to himself...

After a minute, he got out of the bed and went to bathroom. He was brushing his teeth; looking up at himself in the mirror on the wall; he spat out a mouthful and kept brushing... staring at himself once again. "It has been more than an occasion now, that the dream has appeared...but why...why can't I see or remember their faces at all... [That's why there was no description of the nasty boy and taller boys' appearance] ...especially that kid who saved me..."

"All I remember from the dream is that his name started with 'T'..."

He stood there for a while; wondering, when suddenly a shout was heard.

"Tsu-kun, hurry up ... it's already 7:47!"

At that all his hair along with his body rose to one side while he mentally screamed, "_HHHHHHIIIIIIIII_, I AM GONA BE LATE..." And at that, Tsuna got himself together and hurried through changing as quickly as peeling a banana skin... out with the nightdress and in with the school uniform!

"I am leaving now, mom!" Tsuna took a buttered loaf of bread in his mouth; the other in his left-hand, while carrying his school bag in his right, and he dashed out of the door, slamming the door behind him. "Be careful Tsu-kun", Nana shouted from inside as she came out of the house in light lemon coloured apron over her casual pink dress with a cup of coffee in her hand, "take care" she waved at Tsuna as she watched her son's back, leaving for school.

_Tsuna's Intro_

Tsuna glanced over his watch to see the time; though he was pretty sure he was late as usual, "_HHHIIIIIII, it's already 8:18 [class from 8:30], I am never gona make it!" _Tsuna mentally debated about his regular lateness, running at his full speed, which was more than a turtle has, thank god for that!

**_[still in the scene, Tsuna running for school]_**

_Hi, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada...but also known by nickname given to me by my classmates – "No-good Tsuna". Though I hate to hold that name, I don't blame them; actually I am pretty clumsy at everything I do. I am no good at sports, like most wouldn't aspect a fourteen years old teen to be, and I am not naturally gifted at anything that I do...hehe...to be honest I am not confident at all, and I am not really use to people._

**_[now reached at the gate, panting for some air] _**"Oh god...made... it...by two...minutes..."

**_[in his seat at the back of the class near window – staring outside]_**

_Currently, I go here in Namimori Middle School and I really hate school...but I can't disappoint my mom. She is a single parent and I am really grateful to her for taking care of me. Well, my dad...he passed away when I was seven, so I don't remember him that much since he worked in Italy and I rarely saw him, like once a year or two. He used to stay for a month and leave. That's why I can't let my mom down. She has gone through a lot and gave a lot for me...I guess that's why I try my best to do at my study._

**_[a girl entered, he turned towards the door] _**_"Ahh, Kyoko-chan..." _he thought to himself.

_Her name is Kyoko Sasagawa. She is really popular in Namimori, almost like an idol. Oh, she is so cute and pretty. _

**_[turned to the window at his left, with his eyes shadowed by his hair in front]_**

_Though she defiantly won't go on date with me..._

_cuz I am an..._

_outcast._

[with a little frustration in his voice] _Look at me, I have long scruffy hair like some tangled Xmas decorating, my eyebrows ... or should I say _**_eyes_**_brow (monobrow) _**_[he smirked at that thought]_**_, a moustache, a skinny body with no height (like most of his guys in class do) and a geeky glasses... in fact no one actually notice me at all, _

_I - don't - exist... _

**[these were affects of puberty 2 years ago and because he lacked a male influence in his life, he doesn't know most things, even about how to manage his appearance]**

He heard some of his classmate talking to Kyoko about a transfer student that was going to attend Namimori from today onwards. He whispered to himself sarcastically, "great... one more added whose gona call me 'Dame-Tsuna'...tsk... I hate this."

**xXx THE END OF CHAPTER 1 xXx**

**Hmmm... so how and where am I gona put other characters in place... see you shortly...**

**And please your suggestion will be appreciated and may be taken on board... **

**=D peace y'all**


	2. Chapter 2: Takeshi Yamamoto

**Hi everyone again... Thanks a lot for your reviews and advice on last chapter. But I hoping that you guys will keep inspiring me... and hopefully I will be able to write a wonderful story...**

**Thanks for every support xD**

**And, Yeah, I forgot... It's not just Tsuna x Yamamoto, but also Tsuna x OC of KHM...**

**Well, let's begin then, shall we? =D**

The door of the classroom slide opened.

The homeroom teacher entered with some files on his hands; he was quite young and had a typical appearance that most teachers had. He looked strict but at the same time, he looked cool. As he entered, everyone started to get into their seats.

"Yosh, Good morning, everyone, Get to your seat quickly" he said with power on his voice to some students who were still getting to their seat. When he had everyone's attention, he begun, "as you might've heard, we got a new student with us today. I want every one of you to make him feel welcome, you got that?"

At that comments everyone started to whisper to each other.

"You can come in now." The teacher said it out a little louder so the new student standing outside in hallway can hear him.

Everyone's eyes locked at the door...

...

And the new student revealed himself.

As the new student entered, the teacher wrote his name on the board. The new student was tall and was quite slim but his body built as an athlete; long slender arms and legs; quite masculine torso, but not huge as bodybuilders. When you look at him, he had an average Joe kinda look. But, my God, he had gleeful face that could warm and melt anyone; quite tanned skin; short spiked up black hair; friendly brown-soil eyes and a glistering smile on his perfect jaw-lined face.

The teen bowed and introduced himself to everyone, "I am Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet everyone!" at that, many whispers were heard and some girls even leaked out their 'KKKKYYYYAA'. "My favourite food is sushi and milk as drink. I love baseball and I am hoping to join the baseball club. I hope I'll enjoy my time here. And, oh yea, I like taiko as well". At that comment, there was a silence for mere seconds. Then the laughter broke throughout the class, laughing at how friendly this guy could be despite being this his first day of school!

But, there was one person who wasn't interested and was in his own world, Tsuna was staring outside the window, lost in his thoughts.

The teacher started to speak after the introduction of the new student, "now to find your seat...hhhmmm... let's see..." He glanced through class from left to right. There was a row of empty seats up to Tsuna at the back of the classroom. "Okay, Yamamoto, you can have the seat behind Yoshida. Yoshida, guide him".

"Hai" the called teen shouted and raised his right hand to let Yamamoto know where he was. It was seat next to Tsuna. As he heard that, Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and started to panic mentally, _"HHHHIIII... why next to me?"_

He looked around as fast as could, but he couldn't change his teacher's decision and besides he never wanted to be centre of attention. As the new student was approaching to his seat, Tsuna took a peek to see the teen's face... as the teen sat on his seat; Tsuna was shocked at what happened next.

Up until Yamamoto got to his seat and sat down, Yamamoto's facial expression changed... he was pretty cheerful a while ago; his eyes glistering and bright smile... but, as he sat down, the spark on his eyes dimmed out; that smile faded away...

Tsuna kept staring at his face for a while, when suddenly Yamamoto faced towards Tsuna with _'Is-there-something-in-my-face' _kinda confused question mark on his face, blinking twice. Tsuna turned away from Yamamoto as quickly as possible. Yamamoto got surprised with that action.

**{In the background, **_the teacher said, "now that Yamamoto is settled, let's take registration and start our class..." At that students started to mown, "what did you think, you gonna shorten the time of lesson... HA! Don't even think about it; now take out your books."_**}**

Yamamoto was concerned about what he did, but ignored for the moment and started to concentrate on his first lesson. Tsuna had his head faced away from Yamamoto, he thought to himself, _'HHHHIIII, that totally surprised me!' _His face was all red as the blood rushed through his face; his heart was about to leave the spot. After that, Tsuna tried as hard as possible to not get close to Yamamoto.

_**-Time Skip **_-

Time passed on with Tsuna ignoring every time Yamamoto greeted him 'good morning' in the morning with his cheesy smile; hiding his face even in lesson so Yamamoto can't see his face. Tsuna was self-conscious and he thought to himself, _'don' talk to me, if he sees my face he is totally gonna torture me'. _

Like that weeks passed and Yamamoto became use to the school and became really popular with girls and even with guys, because of his athletic background. He joined baseball club but was popular in other games as he always helped other club groups as well when there was shortage of players. He was always surrounded by group of people; always cheery.

One day, after usual avoiding Yamamoto in school, Tsuna was heading back to his house from his usual route.

*Sigh*

"That was tiring... I wonder how long I can keep up with this..." Tsuna whispered to himself as we walked along the roadside. Then suddenly his eyes fall onto a figure at the edge of the bridge. He took that route almost day in, day out, it was unusual. So he adjusted his glasses with his right hand to clearly see what it was. After few seconds, he came to realise it was... YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!

He gasped in surprise. At that instance, Yamamoto jumped from the bridge. Tsuna snapped out of the shock and shouted, "YAMAMOTO!"

*SPLASH*...

It was OMG moment for Tsuna.

"What should I do?" he panicked.

Soon, he realised that no one was around beside him.

He enchanted, '_what should I do?_' inside his head with his expression all over the place.

Panic.

Fear.

Vulnerable.

All of a sudden, the whole sensation changed inside Tsuna. He took off his glasses, bag, shoes, and put them aside near river bank. His beautiful eyes shone in blissful aurora of the sunset; his eyebrows frowned with full of determination on his face, he came to a conclusion.

"I HAVE to go or... he will die" that was his answer.

He was never good at anything; even swimming. He would usually struggle and sink even in swallow water. But he jumped in. First time for everything, eh. He flapped his hands and feet as hard as he could, he pushed forward as he recalled the motion from PE training lessons. He held his breath and took a dip... After a while...

He merged out of the water grabbing unconscious Yamamoto along the right side and dragging Yamamoto along with him near the bank of the river. Tsuna put down Yamamoto in the ground, flat on his back and took some heavy breath. He checked Yamamoto as soon as possible...

He wasn't breathing!

It happened so fast that it was unbelievable; Tsuna's instinct took over him and he started to do CPR on Yamamoto. He begun to compress Yamamoto's chest with heel of his hands, fingers interlaced.

. One. Two. _[Still not breathing after 30 compression]_

With this, he carried on to next stage, he decided to go mouth-to-mouth... nothing shameful or embarrassment crossed his mind at the moment. Tsuna opened Yamamoto's mouth, lifted his chin, tilted his head and pinched his nose. Tsuna took a long hard breath and blew it with all his might. One more time and Yamamoto started throw up all the water he drunk accidentally *_well, not really accidental, more like suicidal*. _Yamamoto came out about from his unconsciousness.

Yamamoto soon realised that he was saved, and made the face. Tsuna recognised that face of desperation and sadness...it was the face that he saw the first time he saw Yamamoto in school. *_first time, is it?*_ Tsuna kept cool and calm.

"What's wrong? Why did you jump off the bridge?" Tsuna asked with a serious demanding but reassuring tone.

Yamamoto still not looking at his saviour's face, he hunched forward a little on his back from his laying position. He looked so down... After a moment of silence, Yamamoto spoke.

"You see, I used to live here before with my parents."

Tsuna thought to himself, '_Oh, I see'_ with surprised look on his face, but still, carefully hearing him out.

Staring down, Yamamoto kept on going, "We were happy, but we moved to Tokyo when I was barely nine, because my mom wanted to enter showbiz. My dad went along with her {gasping for air}, realising her dream, renting out our sushi restaurant here. But once she entered the showbiz two years ago, I saw crack in our family... it was breaking apart... she got a new man now...And that's why Pops decided to move back. It's been few weeks that my parents are separated but..." he hesitated a little.

"Yesterday... she sent Pops a letter... a divorce letter..." he bit his lips and squinted his eyes closed.

"Pops is hurt...a-and I-I can't see him like that...s-so maybe I thought th-this event will bring them back together."

There was silence... nothing but winding rustling through the grasses was heard.

"You know what ...you're selfish", Tsuna spoke with a little frustration on his tone.

At that comment, Yamamoto snapped out of his sorrow and faced towards his saviour. Tsuna kept eye contact with Yamamoto.

"Sometimes, life doesn't go as planned. Your mom left your dad not because she went into showbiz... maybe she was looking for her happiness after giving up most of her life as a dedicated wife and a mother... she just realised her dreams. And you know what she isn't dead... it's not like she won't talk to you and your dad at all... she just moved on. At least think about your dad, who is looking after you and try to appreciate it... you're the only one, and I am sure you're his beloved son... don't try to take that away from him", he hinted a bit of advice and as well as anger on his tone for Yamamoto's action.

They stared.

They kept on having eye contact.

The rosy light of the sunset hitting Tsuna's face and the advice kept Yamamoto in awe. Soon after Tsuna realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses and worst of all, Yamamoto saw his FACE! He scrunched his face and turned away so fast like a bullet going at 1200mph. His heart was pumping... no more like drumming. "I-I-I a-am s-sorry", Tsuna said with fear on his voice.

Soon reality hit him hard... he thought to himself, '_HHHIIII... I jumped IN without THINKING... I swear I would have died but I-I didn't..._' he stared at palms of his both hands opened. '_that was fluke , a fluke_' denying the fact he actually swum; shaking his head side to side. He put his forefinger under his chin; in thinking position, '_OOhhhh, I even did CPR on him..._' tapping his head with his right-hand once while flashing a full grin smile at the same time, he thought, _'... guess CPR training in PE lessons has its uses, right'_, suddenly something struck him, 'AAAAAARRGGGGHHHHH..._I-I-I... m-m-my f-first kkkkiisssss... IIIDDIIOOOTT!' _he mentally screamed, though it was clearly shown through his expression. *Sigh* _'Kyoko-chan...'_

He was so into his thoughts he forgot Yamamoto was there.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto who was in awe... snapped out of it... he sweat dropped when he saw Tsuna forgetting that he was here. He scratched his cheeks and smiled gently. He was soon himself... he then grabbed Tsuna by putting his arms over him and said, "I am Takeshi Yamamoto.", he smiled gently at Tsuna. Surprised by Yamamoto's action and smile, crimson blush like the sunset crept on Tsuna's face... to hide that, he faced down and a little away from Yamamoto, and said in low tone, "I-I am Tsunayoshi Sawada". At that Yamamoto grinned and said, "Then its Tsuna, right... thanks for life saving kiss, Tsuna!" at that comment, Tsuna faced Yamamoto. He saw Yamamoto wink at him. This made him even redder, his face felt so hot.

Soon after, Tsuna grabbed his belonging and dashed as he never had before...

Yamamoto, "Oi..." he looked at Tsuna dumbfounded.

'_HHHIIIII, he remembers...' _ Tsuna mentally slapped himself _'why did I save HIM? I am so IDIOT_...'

**xXx THE END OF CHAPTER 2 xXx**

**Hmmm... so I don't know how am I gona carry this story on...**

**Thanks a bunch for suggestion guys... yea I might delay to update chapters cuz my uni gona open soon... ='(**

**And don't be embarrass to put your point across... it's really appreciated...**

**=D peace y'all**


End file.
